


Full of Surprises

by brooklynapple



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Electricity Play, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, fun with reason magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: The late spring evening is warm, and Hilda has taken to sleeping without a stitch of clothing on, preferring the feeling of her bare skin against the silk sheets. This might have embarrassed Marianne once upon a time, but the past few months have seen many things change, from the Crest of Flames banner hanging on the ramparts of Garreg Mach to the way Marianne lets herself indulge her eyes and fingertips when they want to linger on Hilda. This change has not gone unnoticed by Hilda, who betrays only the barest hint of surprise when Marianne slips into bed and straddles her lap.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a tiny ficlet in honor of reaching 69 followers on Twitter, but oops, I got a bit carried away. I had three separate requests for Top Marianne, so here you go - enjoy!

Hilda gets into bed first that night, reclining against the headboard and stretching her impressive arms over her head as she yawns. The late spring evening is warm, and Hilda has taken to sleeping without a stitch of clothing on, preferring the feeling of her bare skin against the silk sheets. This might have embarrassed Marianne once upon a time, but the past few months have seen many things change, from the Crest of Flames banner hanging on the ramparts of Garreg Mach to the way Marianne lets herself indulge her eyes and fingertips when they want to linger on Hilda. This change has not gone unnoticed by Hilda, who betrays only the barest hint of surprise when Marianne slips into bed and straddles her lap. 

Hilda’s hands come to rest at Marianne’s bare waist as Marianne kisses her and trails her lips down Hilda’s neck and across her collarbone. She nips lightly at the thin skin there, and tugs Hilda’s wrists away from her body and up to the headboard, holding them in place as her teeth graze Hilda’s neck.

Hilda quirks an eyebrow at her. “Mmm I like this side of you, but exactly how long do you think you can hold me here?” She makes a show of flexing her arms just hard enough to lift them off of the headboard despite Marianne’s attempt to keep them there.

Marianne has anticipated this. She murmurs a quiet word and her eyes and hands briefly flash with blue light. Suddenly Hilda finds her arms pinned to the headboard by an unseen force that no amount of brute strength can counter. She strains against the invisible bonds and discovers that she can flex her hands and bend her elbows, but no more. 

“I think I can keep you here as long as I want to. Now hold still or I’ll have to bind something else.” The look on Hilda’s face, an equal mixture of stunned admiration and naked desire, is well worth the hours Marianne spent adapting the binding spell for just this purpose. 

Marianne sits back to enjoy the sight of Hilda held in place, candlelight dancing over the smooth curves of her waist and hips, and the cords of muscle lining her shoulders, arms and stomach. Hilda is always patient and meticulous when it comes to lavishing attention on Marianne, but often cannot restrain her impatience when Marianne attempts to return the favor. Now Marianne can take as much time as she wants, and she intends to enjoy every moment of it.

Hilda is already starting to squirm as Marianne watches her without touching, body tensing in anticipation. Marianne takes pity on her and runs her hands lightly down her sides as she presses her lips to Hilda’s in an open-mouthed kiss, her tongue sliding briefly against Hilda’s before she bites down on Hilda’s lip and pulls away. She continues exploring Hilda’s body with feather-light touches of her hands and lips, avoiding the most sensitive areas and never lingering in one place for too long. Hilda is starting to breathe harder as she tries to lean into Marianne’s touch, seeking more contact. A whine escapes Hilda’s lips as Marianne mouth travels ever-so-lightly over her left hip, and Marianne chooses that moment to bite down on the sensitive skin, hard enough to bruise. 

Hilda jumps, gasps and yells all at once in reaction to the sudden jolt of pain. Marianne kisses the red bite marks and smiles. “Tell me if you need me to stop.”

Hilda looks down at her like she can’t quite believe what she’s seeing and feeling. Then her eyes glitter. “Oh, you’ll have to do much worse than that.”

Marianne meets and holds Hilda’s gaze for the space of a long breath, the ghost of a smile dancing on her lips and in her eyes. Then she gives a slow nod and resumes her work.

Enjoying Hilda like this feels almost too deliciously overindulgent, drawing out every moment as long as Hilda can take it and leaving half a dozen marks in her favorite places when the tension builds to the breaking point. Marianne delights in discovering myriad new sensitive spots that leave Hilda whining and straining against the spell that holds her when she teases them. It leaves her almost lightheaded, the rush of knowing she can reduce Hilda to a panting, writhing mess without ever once touching the places where Hilda normally guides her hands long before Marianne is ready to stop exploring the rest of her.

As Marianne drags her lips up one of Hilda’s thighs and her fingernails lightly up the other, Hilda finally breaks and swallows her pride. “Marianne...please…”

“Yes? What do you need, Hilda?”

Hilda is biting her lip and breathing in shuddering gasps. “...please fucking touch me...I need it…I need more...”

“Mmmm, since you asked so nicely…” Marianne leaves one hand on Hilda’s thigh as she nibbles and licks her way up Hilda’s body, stopping to rasp her tongue across Hilda’s right nipple. She traces patterns on Hilda’s inner thigh with one finger as she sucks the sensitive flesh, and Hilda moans and tries to press into Marianne’s mouth. “Marianne...more...please…”

Marianne finishes the quite-intentional pattern on Hilda’s thigh, and her fingertip erupts in a focused spark against Hilda’s flesh. “Fuck! Marianne!” Hilda jumps and cries out, staring at Marianne in wide-eyed shock. 

Marianne gazes back, a look of concentration on her face as she holds the lightning at her fingertips without releasing it. “Too much?”

“N-no…I just...wasn’t expecting it…”

The only response she receives is Marianne tracing her lightning-enhanced fingertips up Hilda’s thigh and along her hip, the sparks carefully calibrated to produce a painful tingle everywhere her fingers touch. Hilda is writhing and moaning incoherently as Marianne’s hands travel up to her breasts, and she arches her back and cries out as Marianne’s fingers reach her nipples. Marianne can’t help but notice the way Hilda’s muscles tense and flex as she strains against the spell holding her in place, contorting her body as she closes her eyes against the sparks’ relentless stimulation. Marianne also feels the wetness spreading down Hilda’s thighs as she slides one of her legs in between Hilda’s. Hilda rocks her hips against Marianne’s thigh, gasping and moaning and completely beyond coherent thought as Marianne presses her leg harder and bites down on Hilda’s shoulder. She releases the lightning spell as Hilda starts to come apart with a hoarse cry, and slides her hand down to push three fingers inside Hilda as her body convulses. 

As the contractions subside, Marianne withdraws her fingers and leans over Hilda to give her a gentle kiss. “Good girl. You were so patient today.” With that, she releases the binding spell at last, and Hilda collapses down on the bed, unable to move or talk or think. Marianne continues to lavish her with soft kisses and soothing caresses while Hilda works on coming to her senses. Hilda flinches as Marianne’s hand moves over a spot where teeth marks are already deepening into a bruise, and they are momentarily illuminated by white light from Marianne’s fingertips as she taps into the healing magic that is second nature for her now.

“One of the advantages of dating a healer that I never thought about until tonight,” Hilda jokes weakly, having finally regained the powers of speech. She turns her head to look at Marianne. “I had...NO idea that you had that in you. Or that you could do those things with magic…”

Marianne leans down to kiss her again. “I still have some surprises left for you. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did.” She wraps her arms around Hilda, stroking her hair.

“Are you kidding? That was...incredible. I can’t wait to do that again! Although…” she rolls her shoulders and winces. “I may need a couple of days to recover. And wrap my head around what just happened.”

“Take all the time you need, my love. I’m not going anywhere. And I’m ready whenever you are.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She rests her head on Marianne’s shoulder with an exhausted but satisfied smile, as they both drift off to sleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter at @quorniya


End file.
